


Screaming

by luckbringer



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckbringer/pseuds/luckbringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sensitive hearing - some days you can't help but curse it. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I, too, have been bitten by the drabble bug. Enjoy the symptoms!

John winced. For the first time he cursed his sensitive ears, one of the leftovers from his Time Lord doppelganger. A different toddler screamed in reply and ran across the yard as fast as his little legs could carry him.

John frowned at the slice of vanilla cake sitting on his lap, untouched after he discovered that this world filled their cakes with pears instead of strawberries.

Then he heard a different sound: Rose giggling at their daughter's messy face while she adjusted her birthday hat, and John had to admit that he didn't mind his hearing much at all.


End file.
